


Truth or Dare

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Party, Party Games, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry already wants to leave the party when Ron convinces him to participate in a round of Truth or Dare.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingsronwithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingsronwithme/gifts).



“Time for Truth or Dare,” Parkinson announced an hour into their weekly House Unity party. Harry had managed to avoid drinking so far but he was almost certain he would be pressured into it soon if he didn’t leave so he got up from the couch he had been sharing with Ron and Hermione. Before he could leave though, Ron grabbed his sleeve.

“Come on, mate. You already skipped the last few weeks, you have to join us eventually. I’ll even help you fight off everyone who wants to get you to drink.”

Harry sighed. He knew he had no real reason not to stay now that Ron had promised to keep him sober and judging by Ron’s satisfied grin he knew it too. “All right,” he said and sat down next to Dean in the circle that had already formed in front of the common room fire.

When Parkinson pulled a little flask out of her robes and with a devious smile revealed that it was Veritaserum which everyone participating would have to take three drops of, Harry was hit with a wave of regret and glowered at Ron.

“I didn’t know she had that, I swear!” Ron claimed and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “She didn’t have any the last few weeks.”

“I believe you, mate,” Harry said but couldn’t supress an eyeroll. That would just be his luck.

“Your turn, Potter,” Parkinson then said, standing right in front of him. “The Saviour is not exempt from telling the truth.”

“Go ahead, then,” Harry said and stuck out his tongue, so she could dose him with the potion. When three drops had landed on his tongue Parkinson stepped over to Ron to dose him and Harry swallowed. He didn’t feel any different but that would probably change once the game started and he had to answer most likely invasive questions.

 

“What happened between you and Voldemort in the Forest?” Zacharias Smith asked. They were already several turns into the game and Harry realized he should have expected questions about the war and this question in particular if he chose Truth, but – as naïve as that was – he hadn’t thought anyone would have the guts to actually ask the questions while he had Veritaserum in his system.

“Voldemort killed me,” he said in a dispassionate, detached voice. To his surprise the Veritaserum didn’t force him to say more than that. It made sense, though, he realized a second later. Smith had only asked what had happened between him and Voldemort and the other things that had happened didn’t really fit those criteria.

An uneasy silence descended upon the whole common room. Not even Smith had a stupid comment to make.

“Alright, people,” Parkinson said when the silence had gone on for too long. “It’s Abbott’s turn.”

Hannah swallowed before she said, “Neville, truth or dare?”

Neville blushed. Harry got the distinct feeling that he had hoped to get overlooked like it had often happened before the war.

“Dare,” Neville said then, surprising Harry and almost everyone else in the common room it looked like.

Hannah was prepared, though. “I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on.”

Neville’s blush intensified as he got up and went to the Slytherin side of the circle – despite all the House Unity activities that the Headmistress had incorporated since the beginning of the school year the Houses still largely kept to themselves – and sat down again in front of Zabini.

“May I kiss you, Za- Blaise?”

Zabini, who always had a flirty line on the tip of his tongue, seemed to be rendered speechless for a few seconds but then he said, “Yes, Neville,” and gently pulled Neville closer to him until their lips met. Their kiss looked so soft and tender that Harry almost felt like he was intruding on a very private moment.

“Come to my room with me?” Zabini asked quietly after he pulled away again.

Neville nodded so Zabini got up and held out his hand to Neville. Neville took it and let Zabini pull him to his feet. Still holding hands, they walked across the common room and disappeared up the stairs leading to the dormitories.

“Use protection!” Parkinson shouted after them a second before Harry could hear a door fall shut. Then she turned towards the remaining Eighth Years again. “Thanks, Abbott. I owe you one.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Hannah said and after that the game continued.

When no one chose him for the next two turns, Harry found his focus switching to the people participating instead of the game and it was only then that he noticed Draco was still there as well. Draco usually left the parties a little before or after Harry, so Harry had assumed he had left around the same time as Harry had tried to and failed. He was happy that was not the case, though, because it meant he might finally be able to ask the question that had burned the back of his throat for the last few weeks or maybe even longer than that. He just had to find the courage to do it.

It was Harry’s turn then, so with a confidence he wasn’t quite sure he was feeling he said, “Draco, truth or dare?”

Draco watched him for long seconds before he said, “Truth.”

“Do you want to kiss me?” Harry asked.

He could almost see the answer make its way up Draco’s throat impossibly slowly until he finally blurted, “Yes,” when he wasn’t able to withstand the Veritaserum any longer.

Only then did Harry allow himself a relieved sigh. He had already been pretty sure Draco’s answer would be a _yes_ when he didn’t answer immediately but he had had to be sure. Following the sigh, a wide smile spread on his face and his face heated up, a sure sign that he must be blushing.

During Ron’s and after that Hermione’s turn Harry once again didn’t pay much attention, too preoccupied with the thought that his feelings were most likely reciprocated but then it was Draco’s turn and he asked, “Potter, truth or dare?” his voice not sounding nearly as confident as it usually did.

“Dare,” Harry said. He would tell Draco everything he wanted to know and more – even while he was forced to tell the truth – but not with an audience. He also really wanted to know what Draco would come up with as a dare.

“Kiss me,” Draco said after a few seconds of thought and looked at Harry as though he was daring him to decline instead.

“Not while you’re drunk,” Harry said without really having to think about it.

Disappointment slid over Draco’s features for a second before determination replaced it and he got up as smoothly as he could after at least three shots of Firewhiskey – which was still somehow smoother than anything Harry could manage sober. He then shot Harry a look that he knew meant Draco wanted him to follow, so he got up as well.

“Harry,” Ron said and tried to pull him back to the floor.

“No one said we had to kiss in front of everyone,” Harry said which Ron thankfully accepted and then followed Draco up the stairs.

“Use protection!” Parkinson shouted after him which felt like a weird kind of déjà-vu.

“Stay here,” Draco said when Harry had caught up with him and pressed his hand to Harry’s chest to underline his words. “I’ll get a Sobering Potion from my room.”

Harry nodded, unable to put into words how much it meant to him that Draco was willing to drink a Sobering Potion just a few minutes after his last shot, just so he could kiss Harry.

Just a minute later, Draco stepped out of his room again, a small vial in his hand.

“They’re too cute for words,” Draco said as he reached Harry. That was when Harry remembered Draco shared a room with Zabini. “Blaise is the little spoon but don’t tell anyone about it.”

“I won’t,” Harry promised and then led Draco towards his own room, not for the first time glad he was rooming with Neville and not Ron this year. It meant they wouldn’t be interrupted any time soon. Once inside he sat down on his bed and gestured for Draco to sit down next to him. Draco did, his usual confidence once again absent. Then he pulled the stopper from the vial and swallowed the potion in one go. As it worked its magic Draco looked sick for a few seconds but then he shook his head and looked at Harry.

“Sober again. Can I kiss you now?”

“Can I cast a mouth-freshening charm on you first?” Harry asked. He had no desire to taste the residue of the Sobering Potion in Draco’s mouth.

“Go ahead.”

Harry smiled at him and cast the charm. “Thank you. Kiss me?”

Draco smiled back at him and then pulled Harry into a kiss he wouldn’t forget any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
